KONIEC ODLICZANIA: Pozdrowienia dla Generals!
Deszcz i potężna burza nad miastem Unbeaten, a do tego walka na śmierć i życie z Generals. Jednostki specjalne, członkowie Kamikadze i piraci zostają porządne baty, odnosząc duże straty. Kryjówka Zwiadowców: Edgar rozżala się nad sobą. * Edgar: Jakim cudem zniszczyli barierę? Mag dał słowo... Zza pleców Edgara pojawia się Yusa. * Yusa: To była prowizoryczna, bezużyteczna bariera na pokaz. Zostałeś oszukany Edgarze! * Edgar: A co jeśli ich misja była fałszywa, aby zabić najsilniejszych wojowników? * Yusa: Ja miałem być Legendarnym Magiem, a On mnie przechytrzył! Na twoim miejscu zająłbym się obroną miasta! Edgar wyciąga schowany topór jednoręczny. Oboje wychodzą z kryjówki i dołączają do walki. Yusa tworzy otwiera portal, z którego wychodzi mnóstwo zjaw, zaś Edgar atakuje podmuchem płomieni. . Na niebie pojawia się lider Generals π (czyt.pi) * π: NIE MACIE SZANS PRZYJACIELE! WIELE MIAST PRÓBOWAŁO, A TERAZ SĄ ZAKOPANI W GRUZIE! π unosi ręce w górę, po czym za nim widać dwa ogromne wybuchy. * Garry: Zakazany splugawiony błysk! Niespodziewanie Garry atakuje π ciemnym filarem, jednak pocisk zatrzymuje się przy twarzy wroga, po czym wraca do Garrego. * π: Tyś nie jest wart mojej uwagi! π jednym zamachnięciem razi prądem Garrego, a ten upada. * Garry: Nie lekceważ mnie! Garry wyskakuje z czarnej aury do przeciwnika, po czym uderza go w twarz. π upada na ziemie. Toczy się walka dwóch szaleńców. . Maces rozpoczyna walkę z dwoma przeciwnikami. Tworzy kilka luster, a do jednego z nich wchodzi. * Przeciwnik1: Bora! Widzisz to? * Bora: Młody dozna wybuchu! chu chu! Co nie Isselcie? * Isselt: Bomba w moim sercu gra! (Bora - wysoki, szczupły mężczyzna o krótkich, purpurowych włosach i zielonych oczach. Isselt - Średniego wzrostu, umięśniony mężczyzna o fioletowych włosach i czerwonych oczach. Oboje ubrani w długie, zielone marynarki.) Isselt jednym machnięciem ręki niszczy wszystkie lustra, tworząc eksplozje. Maces upada. * Maces: Co? Maces powstaje, po czym obiega przeciwników, zamykając ich w lustrzanym sześcianie, a sam chowie się w lustrze. * Bora: Nie uciekniesz przed wybuchami! Bora zaciąga się papierosem, po czym wydmuchuje potężny dym. Pole walki zostaje zamaskowane dymem. Nagle Maces wyłania się z podłoża i usiłuje sztyletem zabić przeciwników. Zamachnięcie przerywa mu Isselt, łapiąc go za ręce i wyrzuca go w powietrze. Wyrzucony w niebo Maces rozbija ciałem swój sześcian. * Maces: CO JEST KURWA? Ciało Macesa zaczyna się świecić na żółto, a po chwili wybucha. Chłopiec ponownie upada. * Maces: Trzeba być twardym! Oczy Macesa zmieniają kolor na biały, a ciało chłopca otacza śnieżna aura. . Widać jak Zaako i jego demoniczny przeciwnik zderzają się pięściami. Wymiana kopniakami, a nawet podmuchem ognia. Zaako szybko zostaje powalony. * Zaako: SUKCES DEMONA! Zaako unosi się w powietrzu, a wokół niego tworzą się ogniste filary, które uderzają przeciwnika. Demon przywołuje dodatkowe cztery lewitujące ręce trzymające miecze. Toczy się walka dwóch mieczy na sześć demonicznych ostrzy. . Yusa telepatią informuje wszystkich sojuszników, że przybyły posiłki wroga i podaje lokalizacje. Natychmiast drużyna Severax'a wraz z gildią Kamikadze ruszają bronić głównych wrót. Na niebie pojawia się czarna dziura, która pochłania wszystko dookoła. * Severax: CO? * Mol: Twój miecz! Spróbuj nim zniszczyć dziurę! Severax ładuje ogniem swój dwuręczny miecz, który stopniowo zmienia wygląd. Kotres z dużą siłą wyrzuca Severax'a w powietrze. * Severax: CIERNISTE ZNISZCZENIE! Severax wbija miecz w czarną dziurę, która ulega zniszczeniu. Lądując mężczyzna szarżuje w przeciwników. W walce Mol zostaje sparaliżowana, po czym zostaje w nią wycelowany ostateczny wybuchowy pocisk. Kotres widząc sytuacje przyjaciółki biegnie jej pomóc. * Kotres; Trzymaj się! PROSZĘ! * Mol: Miło było! W ostatnim momencie jeden z członków Kamikadze przysłania bezradną Mol swoim ciałem. Pocisk trafia w mężczyznę, gdzie po chwili wybucha. Na Mol zaczyna kropić krew, po czym oszołomiona klęka. . Okolice karczmy: Widzimy przemęczonego Weala, który zostaje powalony kopnięciem wroga. Frosch podchodzi do pokonanego przeciwnika, po czym unosi go za głowę. Gdy chce zadać mu śmiertelny cios to niespodziewanie zostaje uderzony przez Katę. * Kata: SYSO! Weź go do szpitala! Ranny Syso zabiera nieprzytomnego Weala, po czym odlatuje. Kata szarżuje w Froscha, jednak ten nie ponosi obrażeń i kontratakuje żabim pluciem. * Frosch: Użytkowniczka miecza... spróbuje swoich sił! Kum kum Frosch wypluwa swój zatruty miecz. Toczy się walka na miecze. Frosch jednoznacznie dominuje, przez co miecz Katy zostaje wytrącony. W walce na pięści kobieta staje się bezradna. * Kata: On mógł mnie odrzucić? Kogo niby mam przed nosem? Rozkojarzona Kata zostaje powalona, gdy oprawca chce zadać ostateczny cios to zostaje powalony kopnięciem pijanego mistrza. * Frosch: Co? Dziś chyba nie kogo nie zabije... Kum kum Kata otwiera oczy. * Kata: Bar! * Bar: Witaj kochana! Bar bez wahania rusza do walki. Wytrąca mu miecz, po czym toczy się walka na pięści. . Widzimy Zabójczą krew walczącego z tajemniczym przeciwnikiem, który widocznie dominuje. Pole walki Bractwa Starszych Panów także nie wygląda za ciekawie. Dostają porządny łomot od elity Generals. Przemęczony Yusa walczy z iluzjonistą, gdzie oboje powodują niezłe zniszczenia. * Iluzjonista: Nieźle, ale jestem drugim najsilniejszym członkiem Generals! * Yusa: tak dalej pójdzie to Ja zniszczę miasto... INNY ŚWIAT! Yusa tworzy dość duży krąg, który teleportuje go wraz z ilozjunistą i grupą przypadkowych przeciwników w inny wymiar. Yusa znika z pola walki. . Rozwścieczony Maces tworzy mnóstwo luster, z których przemieszcza się, szarżując z dużą szybkością w przeciwników. Nagle napotyka się na minę, która wybucha i rani chłopca. Maces upada. * Maces: Nie dam rady... chociaż! Maces ponownie tworzy lustro, do którego wciąga Borę i Isselta. Widzimy kolorową, pustą przestrzeń. * Maces: Kraina czasoprzestrzenna o tak! * Bora: Gdzie my kurwa jesteśmy? * Isselt: Nie wiem, ale trzeba zabić młodego! * Bora: ''I tak każdy zginie! nie wiem po co te cyrki... wielu próbowało!'' * Maces: Zginąć każdy może, ale zginąć z honorem to marzenie każdego wojownika, bo wiesz każdy ma swoje przeznaczenie. . Walczący Garry z liderem Generals jest na granicy wyczerpania. * Garry: Po co wam to? Nie możecie żyć w zgodzie? * π: ''Naszym życiowym celem jest obrócenie świata w popiół. Pragnę sprawdzić fascynującą teorię!'' * Garry: Jesteś chory! My obrócimy was w popiół! Ty chory pojebie! * π: ''Hahahahaha... Nikt tego nie zrobi! Generals składa się z 9 generałów różnych narodowości i epok, a reszta to nasi wyjątkowi podopieczni i eksperymenty. A i zapomniałem o naszych fanatykach...'' * Garry: Przekonajmy się! CZARNY MAG! Garrego otacza potężna, czarna aura, a nad jego głową pojawia się drewniana różdżka. Nagle π obrywa mnóstwem czarnych pocisków. . Dziedziniec przed pałacem: Tajemniczy przeciwnik potężnie uderza Zabójczą krew, który zostaje wyrzucony w powietrze. Zabójcza krew uderza w wieże pałacu, a tam widzi klęskę Bractwa Starszych Panów. * Zabójcza krew: CO? Czym oni są? Przed Zabójczą krwią pojawia się przeciwnik, który ściska go za szyję. * Mężczyzna: Jesteśmy oddziałem zwanym elitą podopiecznych... Widzimy dziesięć postaci w zielonych płaszczach z kapturami, którzy znęcają się nad pokonanymi staruszkami. Przeciwnik miażdży szyję Zabójczej krwi, który ulega całkowitej eksplozji. Ciało rozpryskuje się, przez co zaczyna padać krwią w zasięgu całego pałacu. * Mężczyzna: Za szybko poszło... 0 przyjemności! Po chwili deszcz krwi staje w powietrzu, niczym zatrzymany w czasie. Krople krwi zmieniają się w ostre pociski wycelowane w mężczyznę. Z ogromną szybkością mnóstwo pociskowych-kropli przebija oprawcę. Mężczyzna upada. Krew zaczyna unosić się w powietrzu, gdzie kumulując się tworzy postać. * Mężczyzna: Kim Ty kurwa jesteś? (zabójcza krew - w pół-ubrany, na klacie mnóstwo blizn, twarz zakryta przez brązowe włosy, luźne, ciemne spodnie, charakterystycznie widoczne żyły, a z dłoni wyłania się krew (w formie bicza)) * Zabójcza krew: Jestem Panem krwi i życia! Zabójcza krew staje do walki z elitą podopiecznych. Widząc przytomnego Leglessa każe mu zabrać swoją ekipę do szpitala. Legless ostatnią energią zabiera swoich towarzyszy wodnymi rękoma i ucieka. Przeciwnicy widząc uciekającego staruszka zaczynają pościg, który blokuje Zabójcza krew. . Nad miastem Ubeaten widzimy mnóstwo eksplozji. Sharky nie daje rady ze swoim przeciwnikiem, a Steven wraz z Zolty wzdychają z przemęczenia, chociaż pokonują wrogów to wcale ich nie ubywa. * Sharky: Hahahaha... Uparty jesteś! '' * '''Mężczyzna:' I Ty mówisz to mi? zdechnij już w końcu! * Sharky: REKINI BRACIA! Sharky tworzy wodne klony, które przypominają rekiny. Niespodziewanie wynurzają się z tsunami i z dużą szybkością szarżują w żywiołaka ziemi. Nagle klony znikają. * Sharky: CO? hahaha... * Mężczyzna: Woda nie ma szans z ziemią... Zwie się Gurax! * Sharky: Po co mi to wiedzieć? Przecież zaraz i tak Cię zabiję! * Gurax: Zaraz będziesz martwy, więc chcę żebyś znał imię oprawcy! Z ziemi wyłaniają się kamienne kolce, jednak Sharky je unika i kontratakuje wodnym podmuchem. Gurax wybija się i z dużą szybkością dociera do przeciwnika łapiąc go za głowę. Lądując potężnie wbija go w ziemie. Sharky pokonany. * Gurax: Za dużo gadasz... Zza Gurax'em pojawia się Edgar. * Edgar: Nie sądziłem, że aż tak spadniesz na dno Gurax'ie! * Gurax: Cóż... Edgar niespodziewanie szarżuje w przeciwnika, gdzie toporem odcina mu ręce. Ręce Gura'xa odpadają robiąc porządny hałas. * Gurax: Robi się ciekawie! Gurax'owi odrastają nowe ręce kamienne, po czym łapie Edgara w ziemne sidła i zmienia pole walki. Oboje są wchłonięci do podziemi, gdzie toczy się walka w podziemnym labiryncie. . Kraina czasoprzestrzenna: Wizyta w krainie czasoprzestrzennej zabiera dużo energii Macesowi, przez co pada z przemęczenia. Isselt i Bora tworzą eksplozje z myślą, że uda się zniszczyć to dziwne miejsce. * Maces: coś wymyślić! * Bora: Ten chłopiec zabiera nam całą zabawę zniszczenia Unbeaten! * Isselt: Pewnie jak stąd wyjdziemy to będzie już po wszystkim. * Maces: Generals jest zbyt głupie, aby nas pokonać... Wściekli przeciwnicy rzucają się na chłopca, znęcają się nad nim. Po fizycznej przemocy Bora rzuca na chłopca mine, która zaczyna odliczać. * Maces: NATYCHMIASTOWE SKURCZENIE! Kraina czasoprzestrzenna zaczyna się kurczyć, aż do małego sześcianu. Mina wybucha, rozrywając oprawców. Po zniknięciu dymu widać rozdartych na szczątki Isselta i Borę, a Macesowi udało się wyjść w porę. Po wyjściu z pułapki Maces jest przerażony ogromnymi zniszczeniami miasta, poległymi sojusznikami - totalny chaos. * Maces: Co tu się dzieje? Maces zauważa Sue, która ewakuuje resztki mieszkańców, więc biegnie jej pomóc. ... Zaako także nie radzi sobie na swoim polu walki. Palce w mechanicznej ręce przeciwnika zmieniają się w pociski, które przebijają brzuch Zaako, a ten resztkami sił szarżuje w demona, niszcząc jego ciało. Ciało demona wraca do pierwotnej formy, po czym ręka mechaniczna jako jeden potężny pocisk przebija serce Pana miasta. Zaako upada. * Zaako: mój koniec? Przegrałem z kimś takim? Chciałbym więcej mocy, więcej siły, więcej energii, by ochronić miasto! Słyszysz mnie? Proszę! * Głos w głowie Zaako: było tak od razu! Poprzebijane ciało Zaako leży na ziemi, a jego dusza stoi przed wielkimi wrotami, wokół której jest tylko ogień. * Zaako: Jestem w piekle czy w wulkanie? * Głos: To pierwsze... Brama otwiera się, więc Zaako do niej wchodzi i wędruje przed siebie. Na końcu drogi widzimy ogromnego demona w potężnej zbroi, który siedzi na tronie. * Zaako: Ktoś ty? * Demon: Jam jest Lord Sevastian! Uczeń szanownego Lucyfera! * Zaako: Ty jesteś ten od paktu zapoczątkowany przez mojego przodka? * Sevastian: Tak, więc w czym Ci mogę pomóc? * Zaako: Powróć mnie na pole bitwy! Moi sojusznicy giną, także nie mogę tutaj gnić! * Sevastian: Skoro tu jesteś to masz jakiś interes... Poza tym godzina w piekle to sekunda na ziemi. * Zaako: Nie sądziłem, że moje błagania zostaną wysłuchane, więc dasz mi więcej mocy? Rozmowę przerywa demonica. (Sharna: Czerwonoskóra demonica o obfitych kształtach, rude, długie włosy, czerwone oczy i charakterystyczne rogi. Skąpo ubrana w skórzane odzienie) * Demonica: Tatusiu! Zapomniałeś o moich dzisiejszych urodzinkach? * Sevastian: Sharna kochanie jestem zajęty... * Sharna: Obiecałeś mi oddać jeden ze swoich paktów! * Sevastian: Teraz nie mam czasu! Wściekła Sharna zaczyna wrzeszczeć, a wokół niej widzimy wybuchy. * Sevastian: Uspokój się kochana! Masz tu gościa i podpisz z nim nowy pakt... * Sharna: Dziękuję tatusiu! Sevastian znika, a zza pleców Zaako pojawia się Sharna, która zaczyna go obmacywać i szeptać na ucho. * Sharna: Masz pyszne ciałko, a więc chciałbyś podpisać ze mną pakt? * Zaako: Jeżeli dasz mi moc, z którą pokonam wrogów to owszem. * Sharna: A co będę mieć za to? Zaako widząc jej zaloty, głęboko rozmyśla. * Zaako: Udostępnię Ci mojego ciała na twoje zachcianki! Podniecona Sharna bez namysłu zgadza się i oboje podpisują nowy pakt. Zaako powraca na pole walki. * Sharna: Kurwa! Oszukał mnie... Zmarnowałam pokoleniowy pakt! Odwdzięczę mu się! Pałac: Zaako powstaje, a jego rany zaczynają parować. * Zaako: Pozdrawiają Cię z piekła! . Ewakuujący Maces spostrzega, że Garry jest w tarapatach, więc biegnie mu pomóc. * Garry: Spokojnie dam sobie rade! Garry upada z uśmiechem na twarzy, a do tego przeciwnik atakuje go elektrycznym pociskiem. W ostatnim momencie pocisk blokuje Maces lodową tarczą. * Maces: Udało się! tarcza! hahaha... * π: ''To się robi nudne...'' Przeciwnik błyskiem oślepia całe pole walki, a po zniknięciu błysku widzimy jak π unosi Garrego za szyję. Bezsilny urzędnik łapie za dłoń uciskającą szyję, próbując się wydostać z duszenia. Nagle dłonie Garrego zaczynają świecić na czerwono, po czym π wyrzuca swoją ofiarę. * Garry: Co jest kurwa? * π: ''Kwestia czasu... Wybuchniesz z niszcząc swoich sojuszników!'' * Maces: mam zrobić? Maces wciąga Garrego do lustra, gdzie pojawiają się w krainie czasoprzestrzennej. Dłonie urzędnika coraz mocniej czerwienią się. Chłopiec porządnie zamraża dłonie Garrego, po czym tworzy lustrzany sześcian obejmujący ręce i kolejny sześcian obejmujący całego staruszka. * Maces: Wybacz, ale to takie zabezpieczenie. * Garry: Rozumiem, także pogodziłem się ze swoim losem. Żegnaj! A i pozdrów resztę! Dłonie Garrego potężnie wybuchają, robiąc wielką eksplozję. Kraina czasoprzestrzenna pokryta dymem.